Tom (Eddsworld)
Entrance 25ft Under The Seat Tom falls out of a pipe and lands into the battle Special Attacks Neutral B - Smirnoff Cocktails Tom gets out a bottle and throws it. They have varying factors. A simple push just throws a standard fare bottle. Hold and Tom lights and throws a legit Molotov, and the timing is crucial with this. As you charge, you can change the angle of the throw. The window of opportunity to throw it is small because charge too much and you toss a bottle that does less damage, goes at a random angle, and gets him drunk. While drunk, Tom's attacks are buffed in power, but they more lag than Brawl's internet servers. After 5 seconds, you'll become sober again. Side B - Harpoon Gun Tom shoots his harpoon gun. Hold B to fire a roed harpoon. They stick to walls and opponents upon contact. Press B again and you can pull the opponent to you. It can also bring distant items to you. Hell, it can even be used as emergency recovery. Tap B, and you get a roleless harpoon, which stuns opponents and stops them in their tracks. Shoot one into a wall and you get a makeshift platform that lasts 10 seconds. Be aware that you have 3 harpoons per stock, sadly. Rolepess harpoons don't affect the ammunition, fortunately. Up B - Jehovah's Punishment A line is drawn and Tom is kicked at that line as he rides upon it. First time you input this, the line is drawn. Second time it's done, you're knocked into the line (if you're near it, at least). Tilt the analog stick during the first input and you can angle the line. The angle changes the damage Tom deals when crashing into someone. In the air, Tom just boosts upwards. Down B - MovieMakers Tom gets out a costly video camera and begins filming. It has limited range in front of Tom. Press A to film a space cat, which latch onto opponents' heads and cause tremendous damage. You can only have one at a time, sadly. Space cats come out when Tom's below 50%, funny enough. Above that, Tom films a Really Cool Detective Show where a crook will grab an opponent and steal any items. He's vulnerable to damage, however. Reinput puts away the camera. Final Smash - Christmas Demolition Tom leaps into the skies and gives Zanta the boot as he hijacks his sleigh. Use the analog stick to change where you ram next. B drops bombs and A fires a chain gun. After 6 volleys, it ends. KOSFX KOSFX1: *screams* KOSFX2: "Woaaaaaaaaoh!" Star KOSFX: "Woooooooooooooooooooooooooah!" Taunts Up: "I am very drunk." *drinks* Sd: *Holy reused joke on a webtoon!* Dn: *laughs* "Wait, what?" Victory Options+Failure/Clap 1. *holds two broken bottles* "Jinkies." 2. "Good riddance" 3. "I am so awesome." 4. (vs. Edd) "As always, Edd, your sense of humor never ceases to amaze me." 5. (vs. Matt) "Who knew vanity and stupidity were so closely related?" Matt: "Ha ha, I don't get it." Tom: "I know." Failure/Clap: Spare Trash Standard Attacks TBA Snake Codec TBA Character Description TBA Classic Mode TBA Extra Pawlette Swaps *Usual Ingooblyblench *Classic Adventures Victory Theme Eddsworld Jingle Stage United Kingdom - ASDFland Relic Alcohol Trivia TBA Video Category:Playable Characters Category:Unlockable Characters Category:Eddsworld Category:Funny Characters Category:Eyeless Characters Category:Male Category:British Category:Smash Bros Lawl Beatdown Category:Based on the real character Category:Alternate version Category:ASDFMovie Category:YouTube Category:Young Adult Category:Lawl Beatdown Video Movesets Category:Video Movesets Category:Drunk Characters Category:Lojo Favorite Category:Beer drinker